When Pain Appears
by Hinata-Chan33
Summary: Maka has a huge crush on Kid, and Kid feels the same for her. Soul has a huge crush on Maka though, creating an unfortunate love triangle. To make the matters worse, A strange man attempts to rape and kill Maka. That is, until Kid saves her. How will this affect Kid and Maka's relationship when they finally confess to each other? Rated T for language and situations.
1. Prologue

**Hey! This is my first fanfiction, so be nice. This is actually based on a roleplay that I'm doing, so ^^ Eheh. R&R! ~Hinata-Chan33**

* * *

**(Maka POV)**

I was walking over to the library, like I usually did after school. It was the usual thing, nothing out of the ordinary. It took me forever to convince Soul to go home, that I would be there to cook dinner soon. He's always worrying about me. I don't see why he does, he knows that I'm stronger than the average person.

I sighed a bit. If only he would have some more faith in me.

Anyway, as I was saying, I was walking to the library, when I ran into someone.

I looked up to see Kid, the boy I've had a crush on since he enrolled into the DWMA. I blushed a few shades of red, even though I tried not to let it show.

"O-oh! I-I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going!" I manage to stutter. Damn, I sound pitiful.

He simply smiles, "No, it fine, the fault is mine." I almost passed out right there, he's such a gentleman.

"S-see you in class tomorrow, I have to hurry and get to the library." I say, almost slurring my words, and I run off as to not embarrass myself any further.

I finally make it to the library, and I put my books into the book drop, finally returning them. 'I'm glad I finally finished reading those.. if I had returned them later than today I would have gotten a late fee.' I sigh happily, and go to look for another book to read. I head to the fantasy section, looking through the books.

'This is a pain... I've read ALL of these already.' Then someone tapped my shoulder, scaring the living crap out of me. Much to my disappointment, I squealed a little. I turned around, whispering loudly, "Geez, don't sneak up on people like that!" Then I saw who I was talking to. I blushed deeply, 'I'm such an idiot.'

**(Kid POV)**

I tapped her shoulder, to give her her book back. She had dropped it in the hallway when we bumped into each other. She jumped and squealed a little, it sounded cute. Then she gave me a glare, and whispered "Geez, don't sneak up on people like that!" Then I saw the look on her face change, like a sudden realization came over her. What it was, I don't know, but it was then I decided to speak up.

"You dropped your book in the hall. I just wanted to return it to you." I chuckle nervously. I could see her face turn pink, and it was just adorable.

She nodded, taking the book. "Th-thanks." She said quietly.

"No problem." I say smoothly. I watch her go put it in the book drop then come back to look for a another book to read. I smile as she tries reaching for one that is to high for her to reach. I chuckle and get the book for her, handing it to her, "Is this the one you were reaching for?" She nods timidly, and thanks me. I tell her that she's welcome, and then head out of the library.

As I'm heading to my house, I notice something strange. There was a man I'm pretty sure I recognized, but I don't exactly remember where I recognized him from. I shrugged it off as nothing, figuring it was just a coincidence.

****I didn't think anything of it, until later that night.

* * *

**Haha, way to end. What do you think will happen? That's for me to know and you to find out, next chapter.~  
MWAHAH. I'll post up chapters as often as I can, and since this story is based off of a roleplay, it won't be too hard to type up the story. **

**As you all know, I do not own Soul Eater, or the characters. ... Q~Q Sadly.**

**See ya next Chap! ~Hinata-Chan33**


	2. Then it happened

**Hey! Here's the second chapter! :D**

* * *

**(Maka POV)**

As I'm walking home later that night, I took in the scenery around me. Walking along the cracked sidewalk, the many of the cafes and stores where closing up shop for the night, and I realized I had stayed out a lot longer than I had intended. And I didn't have my phone with me. _Damn.. _

I was only halfway home, it would take me a long time to get back to Soul. I sigh, _He worries too much for me. I'm strong, and he knows that._

The atmosphere seemed calm, as I was focusing on nothing but my thought, I didn't notice what was behind me, or rather, who was behind me.

Once I did notice, I didn't pay any attention to them, or try to see who it was.

I paid no heed, figuring it was just another person heading home, just like me.

I continued walking.

I looked at my book happily.

I couldn't wait to get home and read it.

The only thing I would have to put up with is Soul.

By the time I cracked the door open, he would be giving me an earful about being so late and how _**worried**_he was for me.

I sigh again.

This was going to be a pain.

I finally decided to see who was behind me. But instead of turning around, like a normal person would, I used my soul perception. It was a soul I didn't recognize, not to mention it was a creepy looking soul.

Before I had time to even think of running, or confronting this person, I felt a knife to my throat. I held my breath, terrified. I had no weapon, no way of protecting myself. The man had his free arm around me, trapping my own arms to my side, causing me to drop my book.

All I heard was a deep voice, murmuring, "Don't scream, or I kill you."

I froze, I was petrified. I couldn't do anything.

The only thing I could think was, _Soul was right. I'm screwed._

I blacked out, the only thing I could feel was the man dragging me to an empty alleyway, and I knew what he was going to do.

The next thing I knew, he was taking off my shirt, and he was taking his time. So I did the only thing I could think of.

I screamed.

**(Kid POV)**

I was leaving my house, to take my evening walk as I always did.

It was a cool night, the sunlight nearly completely gone.

I was strolling around, and soon I got near where Maka's apartment building is. I smile, _I wonder if she's already sleeping. I wouldn't be surprised._ I chuckle.

Then, suddenly I heard someone scream. It didn't take me long to figure out who it was, I panicked. "MAKA!" I yelled, running after where I heard the scream.

I could see her soul, and I ran straight to her. "Maka!" I saw her, she was unconscious. That mad me angry.

I saw a man hunched over her, taking off her clothes. That put me in some sort of blind rage.

I grabbed the man, and flung him at the brick wall, and he cried out in pain and spat out some blood.

He spoke up, "Oh, a strong one, are ya? You interrupted my _**fun,**_now you're gonna have to pay." He cackled, and tried to throw a punch at me, but I blocked it easily.

I responded, my voice laced with anger. _**"****You are the scum of this world, you don't deserve to live."**_

With a punch to his head, I killed him.

His soul appeared, it glowed red. _He was a pre-kishin. _I concluded, and I looked to Maka.

I gently pick her up, fixing her shirt so her skin didn't show. I frowned, looking at her frail figure.

She had bruises on her arms and legs, and blood was coming from a large wound on her head.

I quickly brought her to my house, who knows how long it will take for her to wake up. And surely I wasn't going to bring her to Soul, he would just give her an earful once she woke up, and probably give her a headache.

**(Soul POV)**

I was pacing around the house, thinking, _Where the FUCK is Maka?! She told me she'd be home to make dinner, and she doesn't have her phone on her. Dammit! Where is she?!_

I grab my jacket, and I was just about to go look for her when I heard a scream, in a voice all too familiar. It sounded close too.

"Maka?!" I dropped my jacket and ran out of the apartment, bursting through the lobby doors into the cool, crisp air of the night.

_If only I could see souls like she can, dammit! How the hell am I suppose to know where she is?!_ I shout in my head, as I start searching. I head to where I think I heard the scream come from, and I start there.

"Maka! MAKA!" I yell, hoping, praying that I hear a response. But I don't get any response. I don't get anything. I look for her, I look every where for her. And that's how I spend the rest of my night, searching for Maka.

**(Time Skip, a few hours later)**

**(Maka POV)**

It was dark. My body felt limp, I couldn't move. _Am I...dead? No, that can't be. I heard someone.. I know I did. I heard someone calling my name before. It sounded like...Kid. Did he save me? _

I had too many questions. I blacked out again.

Then, I managed to open my eyes, even if it was only a little. I turned my head, wondering where I was. I was laying on something soft. _Soft? A.. a couch? I'm in a house? So, then I was saved? Wait.. saved from what? Now I don't remember what happened._

I groan in pain, my head is pounding. I open my eyes halfway, the lights are so bright. I look ahead, up at where I should see a ceiling. Instead, I see a very worried looking Kid. "K-kid?..." I manage to say, but it's barely a whisper.

"Maka?" He asks, his voice laced with concern.

I nod, it all I can really do at the moment, I feel really weak, like I might go unconscious.

He smiles a bit, even though it's obvious he's still very worried for me. "I'm glad you're finally awake."

I reach up and put my hand on my forehead and groan in pain again. He seems to get the message, because he goes and gets some painkillers and a glass of water, "Can you swallow?" He asks me, and I nod, attempting to sit up. He sets the pills and water down, immediately helping me in my effort to at least prop myself up on my elbows.

I managed to sit up, and he gave me the pills and the water. I took them, swallowed the pills and drank the water, hoping it would quickly take the pain away.

I lay back again, resting my head on the pillow that I just noticed was there.

He looks at me, worried. "Maka.. are you alright?" He asks, leaning over me. I look up at him and nod, then sit back up again.

My headache died down enough to where it wouldn't hurt to talk, so that's what I did. "K-kid, wh-what happened?" I ask quietly.

A look of shock, almost desperate, comes over him. He looks like he's thinking that if he told me, I would die from a heart-attack or something.

"Kid?" I question his silence.

He looks at me, a pained look on his face.

"A man was... trying to take advantage of you." He hesitated to tell me, and know I knew why. I remembered everything that happened now.

It all came flooding back at once, it made my head hurt more. "Th-then.. you saved me." I say, looking at him. He nods, and I sigh in relief.

Thank Death I still had my purity.

**(Kid POV)**

She looked relieved, I guess that means I got to her before anything happened.

I was glad, I was able to save her.

I'm just glad she's okay.

She's safe.

* * *

**Well! That's it for this chapter! R&R!**

**Soul: Hey! Why couldn't I save Maka?**

**Hinata-Chan: Because, that wasn't in your job description for this story.**

**Soul: Job description?! So uncool.**

**Hinata-Chan: Oh, be quiet. **

**Maka: Hinata-Chan33 doesn't own Soul eater or any of it's characters.**

**Hinata-Chan: Thanks Maka. :)**

**See ya next chapter!**


	3. Well, what is your answer?

**Hey! Sorry for not updating in a while, I've been busy sleeping and being nocturnal. cx Well, here's the new chap! R&R!**

* * *

**(Kid POV)**

I'm glad she's safe..

Now that I'm thinking about it, where was Soul? Wasn't he supposed to be protecting her?

He's such an idiot.

I sigh and look over at Maka, who has just fallen asleep.

So beautiful.. Soul takes her partnership for granted, he really does.

If only she knew how I felt.. but I'm afraid that she doesn't feel the same. If she doesn't, I'll surely look like an idiot.

I close my eyes, then open them again to see Maka sitting up.

"..Are you okay? I thought you were asleep.." I say, a worried look spreading across my face.

She nods, looking down at her hands. She seems really deep in thought.

_I wonder what she's thinking about.. is it about what happened? __I just hope she won't dwell on it too much.._

I look at her, and she looks at me, then looks away with a blush on her face. What was that?

I lean back a little on the chair I'm sitting on, letting my head fall back and hang. I place a hand over my eyes to block the light from my eyes, so I can think a little more. Then I hear her say something.

"Hey...Kid.." She says quietly, and I simply say,

"Yeah?"

"Do.. do you like anyone? Like.. any _**girls**_?" She asks, making my head shoot up from where it was, in complete shock.**  
**

I blush deep red, avoiding her gaze. I rub the back of my neck nervously, not really knowing what to say.

She's looking at me from the corner of her eye, I can _feel_ her looking at me.

"U-uh...um.. well, y-yeah, I do.." I stutter. Damn, that sounded completely pathetic!

She slowly looks over at me.

I'm starting to think this conversation is going to go a certain direction...

I'm afraid of what she'll say.

**(Maka POV)**

"U-uh...um.. well, y-yeah, I do.." He said. That one sentence, those simple words made my heart drop. He likes someone... and I really doubt that it's me.

This is terrifying!

If he likes some other girl, I don't know what I would do, how I would react.. I'm scared.

I slowly look over at him, with the little glimmer of hope that I have left.

"Wh-who is it?" I ask, scared of what he'll say. Is it Liz? Tsubaki? Patti, maybe?

I look at him from the corner of my eye, and I look at his soul. He's.. nervous? He looks at me, and I notice right away his usually pale face is 8 shades of red.

This confuses me.

He whispers, I just barely catch what he says.

"_You.._"

* * *

**I know, you're probably going to kill me because it's such a short chapter, AND it ends with a cliffie. Oh well. I'll just revive.**

**Anyway, I'll be posting up the next chapter really soon. So you guys won't have to wait long!**

**Soul: Dammit, I'm not even in this chapter! **

**Hinata-Chan33: -sighs- Soul, you'll be in the next chapter. I promise.**

**Maka: Hinata-Chan doesn't own Soul Eater or any of it's characters.**

**Hinata: Thanks Maka!**

**I know I just started with this one, but I'm thinking of doing a trial chapter for a new fic. It'll be a Rise of the Guardians fic, so you ROTG fans out there can be excited. :) I'll have it up within the week, after I do another chapter of this story, so that's all for now. **

**~Hinata-chan33, Signing out!~**


	4. Why so angry?

**Hey! Told ya I would update soon. Mwaha. Well, R&R!**

* * *

**(Maka POV) **

_"You.."_

My eyes widened.

Did I hear what I think I just heard?

No, there's gotta be something in my ear.

I shake my head, blinking.

I let out a humorless laugh,

"Wait, what? Ahah.. I must have heard you wrong.. could you repeat that?" I ask him in all seriousness.

He says it again. "You.." He looks straight in my eyes, and my mind is currently being disrupted by a hurricane of thoughts.

I read his soul, only to find that he's being completely honest.

I blink. _Am I dreaming? _I pinch myself. _No, I'm not dreaming... this is too good to be true._

"Are.. are you serious?" I ask in disbelief. He nods,

"Completely serious. Now I need to ask you..."

**(Kid POV)**

"Completely serious. Now I need to ask you..." I trail off, nervous about asking her. But based on her reaction when I said she was the one I liked, I think I may have a pretty good chance.

"Who do you like?" There. I asked the question. Now, I have to accept her answer, no matter what it is.

I look at her, she's hesitating. She's blushing bright red, I can't help but think it's cute.

She takes a quick glance at me, it makes me nervous.

"Y-you.. I-I like you.." She finally says. I grin like an idiot,

"Really?" I ask, and she nods. I go over and hug her gently, but firmly. She hugs me back, and I can't help but feel extremely happy.

I pull away a little and look into her eyes. I lean a little, and she does the same.

I happily close the distance between us, and my lips meet hers.

* * *

We kissed for a while, then I let her go to sleep. She needed the rest, and I was tired as well.

I slept on the couch opposite of hers, so I could be there in case she had any nightmares or needed anything.

I watched her as she fell asleep, and I fell asleep soon after.

* * *

**(Maka POV)**

I woke up to loud banging. I sat up and looked over toward the door, seeing Kid contemplating on whether he should answer whoever is banging on the door. I hear shouts from the person on the other side, and suddenly I realize why. Soul.

Soul is banging and shouting, begging Kid to answer. From what I could make of his words, this is what he was saying: "Kid! Are you in there!? Please answer, I've been looking for Maka all night, and I can't find her! I've looked everywhere! Dammit Kid, answer me!"

I sighed. This is going to be a pain.

Kid looks over to me, giving me a look like he's asking me if he should answer the door. I simply nod, and he does so. Soul looks relieved that he was finally answered, but then worried and angry again. "Kid, what the hell took you so long?!" He yells.

Kid looked slightly pissed. "You said you were looking all night, correct?" Soul nodded, opening his mouth to say something, but Kid cut him off. "Did you ever bother looking here?" Kid asks angrily, pointing over to me.

Soul looks at me, and a mixture of relief and worry can be seen on his face. He rushes over to me, suddenly appearing by the couch on his knees, looking me over several times.

"I heard you scream, I was so worried about you, where were you? What happened? Are you hurt? Is it bad? Why are you here? Why didn't you come home? Do you have any idea how worried I was? I was terrified! I couldn't find you!" He scolded me, asking a million questions and telling me how worried he was. But this time was different, this time something HAD happened.

I look down, not really wanting to talk about it. Kid takes notice of that, and speaks up. "Soul, don't ask her so many questions. She's already got a troubled mind, you'll only make it worse and give her a headache." He says, and Soul is about to retaliate when I stop him. I take his hand,

"Soul.. last night I.. I-I was attacked by someone.. The man he.. h-he tried to.." I stutter, letting go of his hand and hugging myself awkwardly. I look down, suddenly afraid for some reason.

Soul looks completely shocked. His shock quickly shifted to anger. His hands curled into fists as he shook in anger. "Who was he? Who did this to you?!" He yells.

I visibly flinch, and shake my head, "I-I don't know.." Kid speaks up again,

"I've already taken care of him Soul. Calm down."

Soul stands, glaring at Kid. "Shut up, Kid! You're acting like you're her saviour or something!"

Kid glares, "That's because I am." He says. "I'm the one who found her before that man could take advantage of her and kill her. I'm the one who rescued her. Not you."

That obviously struck a nerve with Soul, because he tried to throw a punch at Kid, who swiftly dodged and grabbed Soul's arm. Kid glares,

"Causing a commotion will only make things worse for Maka. You should leave." Kid says harshly.

Soul glares back at Kid, glances sadly at Maka, then leaves.

* * *

**You like? Good. I'll update soon, don't worry. I'll try to have a new chap up by this Saturday, if not before then.**

**Soul: Finally, I make another appearance. **

**Hinata-Chan: Yup! You should be thanking me. **

**Kid: Don't bother, he doesn't know how.**

**Soul: HEY-  
**

**Maka: -cuts him off- Hinata-Chan doesn't own Soul eater or any of the characters.**

**Hinata: Thanks Maka!**

**I put up this chapter right after the previous chapter because I felt I should make it up to my followers and reviewers for not having updated in a while, so here you go! :) Like I said last chap, I'll be posting up a prologue to a new story for ROTG as a trial, and if anyone likes it I will continue it. Kay? Kay.**

**~Hinata-Chan33, Signing out!~**


	5. Soul, You idiot!

**Sorry I'm late! But here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**(Maka POV)**

I sighed, relieved that Soul had left. But now that I think about it, it's gonna be a major pain when I decide to talk to him again.

And I know, I _will_ have to talk to him again. I mean, seriously, I have to go back to my apartment sooner or later.

Kid sat next to me on the couch. He smiles a little, in a comforting way. "You feeling alright?"

I nod, "Yeah, thanks Kid.."

I sigh again, suddenly millions of thoughts swarm at my head at once, and I wince. This headache came out of nowhere, and it's probably one of the worst ones I've had in my entire lifetime. I hold my head, cringing.

Kid looks at me worriedly, "Maka, are you alright? What's wrong?" He asks me, I can hear the concern dripping from his words.

"M-my head.. h-hurts.." I say, wincing. In a second he's gone, and then back with a couple painkillers and a glass of water. I take the pills and drink the water. After a few minutes my headache dies down and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

I look at Kid and he smiles. "It's a good thing it's Saturday, isn't it?" He asks, and I nod.

"Yeah.."

"..Has Soul always been acting like that? Way overprotective?" Kid asks, and I nod.

"It's been like that for months. It's almost like I can't even be free anymore." I say, shrugging.

Kid looks at me. "You know it's because he likes you, right?" I froze. What?

"Wait, what? Are you serious?" I ask, shocked.

"Yeah. He told me not to tell you, but you may as well know now. He's had a crush on you for a long time." Kid explained.

I looked down, "Wow.. I.. I had no idea.. and All this time he knew that I had a crush on you.. He must have been in pain.. and I had no idea.." I teared up, feeling guilty all of a sudden. Kid hugs me, offering comfort.

**(Kid POV)**

I hugged her. I mean, what else was I supposed to do? She was about to start crying!

"Maka, he'll be okay, I know he will. He's the cool guy, remember? He'll get over it. Anyway, want to do something to take your mind off of it? We could go out and get some ice cream or something?" I offer. Ice cream helps, right?

She nods, "Thank you, Kid." She smiles a little. Success!

Suddenly I hear creepy laughing. I look over by the hallway and spot Liz and Patty. Oh shit.

They grab Maka and drag her upstairs, and I just wait for Maka. I have a strong feeling they're going to dress Maka up in something, and when Liz is playing dress up, whoever she has cannot be saved. I go to my room and just get dressed. I put on my casual black pants and white button up shirt.

I walked out of my room, just in time to see Maka being shoved out of Liz's room, only now she's in a different outfit. She's wearing a white ruffle skirt and an adorable blue tank-top. Her hair was in perfect twin braids.

She looked at me, her face was really red. It looked so cute! And she was perfectly symmetrical, as always.

"H-how do I look?" She asks, and I can't help but chuckle. I cup her cheek and kiss her lips softly,

"Absolutely beautiful." I whisper and smile. She blushes dark red and smiles a little.

And with that, we headed out, hand in hand.

* * *

**Gonna time skip so I don't waste your time. XD **

* * *

**(Maka POV) **

After we left the ice cream shop, we went to the park and sat on the swings for a while. It wasn't long until Soul showed up. I was going to get up and walk away, but he grabbed my hand before I could start walking.

I look down, "What do you want, Soul?"

"Maka, please listen to me... please."

"Fine."

"Maka, you know I was really worried.." He pulls me to face him. I see from the corner of my eye Kid stands, almost glaring at Soul.

"I know." I say plainly.

"Maka.. I'm always worried because I.. I.. love you..." I can hear the hesitation in his words, but it still shocks me none-the-less. I look up at him, shock clearly written on my face. Kid already told me that Soul loved me, I just never expected him to actually say it..

The next thing I knew, Soul was really close all of a sudden. _What is he...!_

No.

This can't be happening.

I'm already with Kid!

Why?

Soul kissed me.

* * *

** Cliffy! XD I know, you people are gonna hate me, but I had to. :P You'll just have to wait until next chap! Kay? Kay.**

**Soul: Finally, I'm in the story again! And I got to kiss Maka!**

**Kid: -punches Soul- You really are an idiot.**

**Soul: -goes unconscious.-**

**Maka: -sighs- Hinata-Chan doesn't own Soul eater or any of it's characters.**

**Hinata-Chan: Thanks Maka! :D **

**See you all next chap! By the way, please read my other story, "Where Is Truth When You Need Her?"! I think it's a good story, and I'm hoping that I'll get a few reviews so I know at least someone is reading it. I've gotten like, 43 views on it so far, but no one has reviewed or favorited it, so I don't know if anyone likes it. Please read it, thanks!**

**~Hinata-Chan33, Signing Out!~**


	6. Blind rage and a broken jaw

**Hey! Sorry for not updating sooner, I've got a bad case of writer's block, not to mention artist's block. It's hard to write when I can't think of anything creative. Anyways, Here's the next chap! Enjoy!~ o3o**

* * *

**(Kid POV) **

I clench my fists. It hurts, it really hurts. I'm so angry, I see red, only red. I can just barely hear what's going on.

_"S-soul, get away from me!" Maka shoves him away._

_"But, Maka-" He starts, but she cuts him off._

_"No, Soul! I love Kid! Just stay away from me!" She yells, and he grabs her arms. She looks terrified._

I couldn't hold back my anger any longer, I grabbed Soul's shirt and punched him really hard. I probably broke his jaw, but I don't really care. I'm brought back to reality when I see Maka running away with tears in her eyes.

I let go of Soul's shirt, letting him fall to the ground.

"You really are an idiot, Soul. Nowhere near cool." I spat, then running after Maka.

It didn't take long to find her, she was standing on a sidewalk a few blocks from the park. she was frozen, I mean petrified in fear.

I went up to her, gently putting my hand on her shoulder. She visibly flinched, tensing up. She slowly turned, and upon seeing that it was only me, she immediately hugged me tightly. She clung to me, she was shaking so much.

_Damn that Soul.. he probably made the memories resurface..._

My thoughts were cut short though, when I heard a little voice. The voice repeated the same words over and over. I held Maka close, comforting her so hopefully she would stop saying those words.

**_Kid... I'm scared._ **

* * *

I brought Maka back to the manor, making sure she got the rest she needed. After the little incident with Soul, she needed to calm down. That damned albino... practically making Maka have an episode.

I scoffed, thinking about the red-eyed idiot.

I looked over at Maka, who was sleeping on my bed. I smiled a little, she looked so peaceful. At least I was able to get her to calm down enough for her to fall asleep.

I kiss her forehead, smiling and she turned a little. I lay next to her, holding her protectively in my arms.

I love you Maka. Nothing can change that.

* * *

**(Soul POV)**

I watched Maka run away, and Kid chase after her. My jaw is probably broken.. that Kid has a really powerful punch.

I really am an idiot. **(A/N: OMG He admitted it! XD) **

I'm so stupid.. why did I do that? I knew fully well that she had a thing for Kid.. Damn.

Fuck! Why did I have to go and do something stupid like that? Ugh.. Well, I'm going to have to apologize sooner or later. Until then, I should probably get Stein to check my jaw..

* * *

**I'm sorry for such a terribly short chapter! I'm kinda out of ideas... if you lovely people could send some ideas in the reviews, I'll give you full credit for the idea. :) **

**I'll try and update soon.**

**~Hinata-Chan33, Signing out!~**


End file.
